


rescue and reunion

by Sumi



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: You big bumbling ox,” Dorian rasped. “You don't know how glad I am to see you.”





	rescue and reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alwaysenduphere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysenduphere/gifts).



“You big bumbling ox,” Dorian rasped. “You don't know how glad I am to see you.”

Bull chuckled weakly. “Good to see you too, Kadan. You gave me and the Chargers quite a scare.”

“The man who attempted to assassinate me is to blame, Amatus. I'm to assume you disposed of him?”

The look on Bull's face was enough of an answer for Dorian. He could finally let his guard down and give into unconscious. His Amatus would make sure no more harm was done to him.

Once Dorian woke up, he'd give Bull a proper thank you.


End file.
